


Study

by ananaya



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaya/pseuds/ananaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of stories during Karmagisa/Karunagi study sessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Karma” Nagisa whined as glanced from his Science textbook to look at his boyfriend. “I really need to learn this for tomorrow”

“At least take a break now and again. There’s no point in studying if you collapse before tomorrow” Karma retorted.

Karma, seeing Nagisa making no attempts of putting his book down went over to him and slowly wrapped his arm around his waist from behind and pull him closer to his body. Nagisa tried his best to ignore Karma, in that he wouldn’t get to study anymore. Until Karma slowly started to give Nagisa a trail of kisses from his jawline down to his neck, still trying his best to ignore Nagisa keep looking into his textbook. Karma, seeing his boyfriend still not responding, so he started to nibble on a spot on his neck. 

“Karma not now, I really need to study”, Nagisa protested. Trying to shove Karma off him. 

Karma just slowly got up and walked out of the room. Seeing him walk away made Nagisa feel a bit guilty, maybe he should take a break. He was torn between studying and going after Karma. He chose the latter since studying all night was starting to get to him and Karma was right, he needed a break. He quickly got up to see where Karma had run off too.

“Karma, Karma” Nagisa shouted walking around the house, when he peeped outside he say Karma sitting below a tree. “There you are”.

Karma just smiled back, but the Nagisa still felt guilty for ignoring his actions earlier, he sat beside Karma and rested his head on Karma’s shoulder. He loved the sense of comfort he got by being around Karma.

“you finally decided to take a break” Karma asked.

he replied “Yeah its about time”

He tried to huddle closer to Karma, then Karma wrapped his arms around his shoulder. This felt right to Nagisa. He looked up to Karma and placed a kiss right on his cheek. He caught Karma off guard and he quickly turned his head away from Nagisa. Nagisa felt proud of his actions, up til Karma looked at him with a devilish smirk. He knew after seeing that face that there was no way Karma would make him return to studying.


	2. Tickles

Karma sat beside Nagisa one arm wrapped around his waist the other pointing to words in the textbook explaining to him the information. Nagisa was lagging behind and wanted some extra help, luckily Karma was available, but he kept getting distracted, since Karma was being a bit too playful. The music in the background playing softly, on shuffle. He was finally beginning to understand but having Karma so close was a bit distracting.

The music changed and Nagisa slowly rocked side to side enjoying the song. He closed his eyes and hummed to the beat. Unaware of his action Nagisa kept on humming.

Karma realized Nagisa wasn’t paying attention anymore, he saw Nagisa swaying gently. He rested his head on Nagisa’a shoulder, now wrapping both arms around Nagisa’s waist, rocking with him along to the beat.

Nagisa finally got out of his trance, after Karma wrapped hs other hand around him. A soft smiled appeared on Nagisa’s lips, He slowly started to lean towards Karma until he was lying flat on the floor. 

Karma fell slowly with Nagisa on top of him. The position was a bit uncomfortable to be in, but seeing Nagisa laugh so sweetly he did not mind staying like that for a while. He playfully tickled Nagisa, “You think this is funny, keep on laughing”

Nagisa giggled “Karma, no. Kar……” he was laughing to much to even say another word, but he would not go down without a fight. He started to tickle Karma. 

The tickle fight only escalated from there. The two distance themselves a bit from each other, Karma declared “It is on”

Nagisa still trying to catch his breathe from Karma attack, “I will still win”

Nagisa felt exhausted after everything , he felt his eyes closing on him, while snuggled up against Karma. Trying his best to stay awake, but he had to give in after a while, felling at ease huddled up against Karma’s chest.

They forgot their original goal, spending the rest of the hour engaged in tickle war. In the end they were both tired, trying to grasp their breaths. Nagisa laid silently beside Karma on the floor panting heavily. Karma just threw one hand around Nagisa’s waist, trying to get Nagisa closer to him. Nagisa buried his head in Karma’s chest, this was much better than studying.

Karma saw Nagisa gradually falling asleep, he gently picked up Nagisa from the floor and tenderly tucked him in the bed.

Nagisa tugged on Karma’s shirt after, being tucked in. Nagisa, tried to get Karma to lay down with him pulling as hard as he could on the back of Karma’s shirt.

It was all too adorable for Karma to handle seeing the sleepy Nagisa cling to him. He had to jump in beside him, there would not be another chance like this. Karma quickly jumped in beside Nagisa throwing one arm around his waist. He just laid awake beside Nagisa, thinking how cute he was sleeping.

Nagisa murmured, “Lo…Lo…love…..y…you”

Karma instantly sat up to look over at Nagisa sleeping, his eyes were still closed. Karma caught on Nagisa was sleep talking, as if he couldn’t get more adorable but proved Karma wrong. Karma smirked he leaned over whispering into Nagisa’s ear, “Tell me exactly how much you love me.”

“To…to the st..st..ars and back”

“Since when did you realize you love me”

“Sin..ce the… begin…ning of…2nd ye..ar”

Karma started to think about it had been around 2nd year he also realized his feelings for Nagisa. Unfortunately they did not become a couple until 3rd year. He also started to think about all the other things that happened 2nd year,”Did you miss me during suspension”

“Mo.oo.re than y..ou can ima..gine”

“I missed you too”, this would be a better conversation if you were actually awake, Karma thought. He kissed Nagisa forehead,”You’ll never have to feel like that again”


End file.
